marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 9
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** Igor ** Unnamed soldiers * * Numerous Doombots Other Characters: * * * ** ** Unnamed agents * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * Various unidentified Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Above a military base in Latveria, a battle breaks out between Lucia von Bardas and Ironheart. The fight takes a different turn as soon as Ironheart notices von Bardas possesses a force field generator, which the Tony Stark A.I. theorizes could be extremely dangerous if von Bardas decides to use it offensively. Riri proceeds to fly away from the base, and Lucia gives chase. Riri takes an abrupt turn and attempts to land a punch as von Bardas is coming closer, but she's knocked down by several energy blasts that hit her from behind. As soon as she stands back up, Ironheart notices she's surrounded by an army of Doombots that proceed to gang up on her. Aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Sharon Carter is informed of Williams' involvement in Latveria. She's taken aback by the young girl's willingness to participate in the conflict as well as her quickness to take action. Carter then requests her subordinate to inform the World Security Council they are at World War threat level orange. Inside Tony Stark's personal laboratory at the Stark Industrial Complex in Dover, New Jersey, the Tony Stark A.I. accompanies Friday as she also observes the ensuing battle between Riri and the Doombots. She questions Riri's prudence, as well as A.I. Tony decision to allow her to go over her head. While Friday demands Tony to get Riri out of the warzone, he argues he's supposed to guide her, not choose for her. Meanwhile, Ironheart has taken flight to evade the robots. As the discussion between Friday and Tony becomes hostile, MJ Watson enters the laboratory, prompting A.I. Tony to leave. Ironheart manages to fight back against the Doombots by deploying repulsor granedes on her trail, but she's immediately blasted from behind and swarmed. Riri gets the robots off of her with a blast, and continues fending off the Doombots. Back in Dover, Friday begins to explain MJ the differences between her kind of A.I. and Tony's. She describes herself as pure self-replicating and self-learning coding, while Tony is not. The battle in Latveria continues, and Riri suggests using the same tactic she used when training with the army of remotely-controlled Iron Man suits, but A.I. Tony shuts her down. Riri takes numerous punches, and Tony makes her pay attention to Lucia von Bardas, noticing that she has returned to the military base for repairs because she took a hit. Friday's explanation continues, as she tells MJ that neither she nor Tony have actual bodies, with their holograms being merely projections used for the comfort of the humans around them. Friday points out to MJ that her emotions are programs to relate to real humans like her, whereas Tony's emotions are his own. He's a human program with no body to temper himself, so he feels, but has nothing to feel with. MJ is surprised by this revelation and its potential ramifications, and asks if A.I. Tony should be unplugged. Friday rebukes the idea, stating that she simply wanted MJ to know what she's dealing with. MJ makes Friday concede that she's indeed worried, but for the time being he's doing good with Riri. Ironheart finishes off the two final Doombots, making them crash with each other with a flight maneuver. Lucia von Bardas prepares to engage her again, demanding the ensuing fight to be recorded. Both Riri and von Bardas are about to confront each other when Ironheart's armor suddenly appears to malfunction and she plummets into the ground. Von Bardas approaches her as she lies in a crater and prepares to take off her faceplate. It turns out Riri faked it, and proceeds to blast von Bardas away with a powerful repulsor ray that knocks the villain into a truck. General Karadick attempts to retaliate with a machine gun after Riri stands up, but she swiftly knocks him down with another repulsor blast as she walks up to von Bardas. Before von Bardas can get her second wind, Ironheart punches her and demands she stands down. Indignant, von Barda berates Riri, claiming Williams' actions constitute an act of war, and states that she has no authority. In light of that, Ironheart proclaims her attack is an act of dethroning, and declares herself the new queen of Latveria. | Solicit = • Riri Williams strikes out on her own as her idealism is put to the test by a world she does not understand yet. • How far is Ironheart prepared to go to do what she knows is right? | Notes = | Trivia = * The man in the bottom right hand of the cover is Tom Brevoort. The woman to his immediate right looking up is Alanna Smith. | Recommended = | Links = }}